lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Daniel Faraday/Theories
In einem Video, das auf der Comic Con 2008 gezeigt wurde, ist Pierre Cheng zu sehen, der diesen Film vor etwa 30 Jahren aufgenommen hat. Bei ihm der Kameramann, der Chengs Anweisungen aufnimmt. Der Kameramann, der nie zu sehen sondern nur zu hören ist, erinnert stark an Daniel Faraday. Theorie von DarkUFO (Übersetzung): Ergänzende Überlegungen: Es ist bekannt und bestätigt, dass Stephen Kings Buch "The Stand" zu den wichtigsten Büchern für Cuse und Lindelof gehört. "So, in fact, our model in many ways have been other things, including Stephen King's The Stand, which we acknowledge as kind of a way you can tell a long, sprawling, character-based story." In http://de.lostpedia.com/wiki/Das_letzte_Gefecht wird außerdem eine Zusatzinfo unter "Wissenswertes" gegeben: In der neuveröffentlichten Version von 1990 wacht der Antagonist Randall Flagg an einem Strand als Russell Faraday auf und scheint das Ziel zu haben, die Eingeborenen zu korrumpieren, die er dort trifft. Davon ausgehend, dass es einen tatsächlichen Bezug zwischen Lost und The Stand gibt, würde Faraday von Widmore auf der Insel eingeschleust, um Bens "Herrschaft" (oder weitläufiger formuliert: Die Zustände auf der Insel allgemein) dort zu beenden - noch bevor sie beginnt, bzw. zu einem Zeitpunkt in der Vergangenheit. Bezieht man die interessante Theorie von DarkUFO mit ein, dann könnte er dies unter anderem durch Zeitreisen zu regeln versuchen(ab Staffel 5 etwa). Das würde auch erklären, warum er gleich als erstes auf der Insel einen Feldversuch machte, mit dem er die zeitliche Diskrepanz zwischen Außenwelt und Insel beweist. Faraday kam damals an der Universität mit seinen Forschungen über Zukunftsreisen nicht weiter. Er schickte Desmond zu sich, wodurch er sich gewissermaßen selbst in seinen Forschungen entscheidend voran brachte. Es scheint, dass er dadurch den Ablauf der Vergangenheit änderte, da weder er, noch Desmond sich in der ursprünglichen Vergangenheit an ihre Begegnung erinnern konnten. Wenn die Eingriffe in die Vergangenheit bei Lost so funktionieren (und nicht etwa dergestalt, dass sich alle beteiligten Personen bei einer zuerst gezeigten Zukunfts/Gegenwartsbegegnung auch an die implementierte Vergangenheits-Begegnung erinnern, wie in anderen Zeitreise-Szenarien), dann könnte Faraday entscheidende Veränderungen auch auf der Insel vornehmen, die dem Zuschauer als alternatives Szenario auf der Insel präsentiert werden. Möglicherweise lassen sich damit sogar bereits gezeigte Szenen erklären, die von den ursprünglichen Szenen geringfügig abweichen (wie beispielsweise die Absturz-Szenen aus der Perspektive von Nikki und Paulo in Exposé) Untermauert wird die Theorie, dass Daniel Faraday in kommenden Episoden weitere Zeitreisen unternehmen wird (bzw unternommen hat, das ist ja das komplizierte und verwirrende an Zeitreisen) durch die Notiz in seinem Tagebuch: "If anything goes wrong, Desmond Hume will be my constant". Es hat den Anschein, dass er diese Notiz nicht frisch eingefügt hat, da sie sich zum einen mitten im Buch befindet, und er zum anderen danach suchen muss. Dass Zeitreisen generell eine elementare Rolle spielen werden, ist jetzt schon über den bloßen Status einer Theorie hinaus bekannt und bestätigt. Es muss deshalb darüber nachgedacht werden, welche anderen seltsamen Situationen aus bisher bekannten Folgen sich dadurch erklären lassen, dass einer der Beteiligten in der Zeit gereist ist. Insbesondere Momente, in denen ein Charakter einen anderen zu erkennen schien, ohne dass der Zuschauer den Grund dafür kannte oder bisher erfuhr. Aber auch Momente, in denen sich Charaktere scheinbar zufällig begegneten, dabei aber einen klaren Kontakt hatten, der weit über "zufällig im gleichen Cafe am Flughafen sitzen" hinaus geht. Beispielsweise könnte damit die Begegnung zwischen Desmond und Jack beim Joggen gar nicht mehr so zufällig erscheinen. Es sei auch die Begegnung zwischen Locke und Bakunin auf der Insel genannt, bei der Locke Bakunin zu erkennen scheint (man behalte im Auge, dass noch immer nicht geklärt ist, wie Bakunin zu seinem Glasauge kam, wie wiederum das Glasauge in einer Kiste auf der Insel auftauchte und warum es ausgerechnet mit dem von Radzinsky manipulierten Filmmaterial aufbewahrt wurde). Es gibt aber auch noch zahllose andere Begegnungen, die darauf schließen lassen, dass das Zeitreisen ein lang angelegter, sorgfältig konstruierter Handlungsfaden ist und nicht erst nachträglich in die Geschichte hinein gewurstelt wurde, um dem Zuschauer irgendeine Erklärung präsentieren zu können. In Raum 23 gibt es eine als Easter-Egg bezeichnete versteckte Botschaft: "Only fools are enslaved by time and space." Lassen wir uns also von dieser Zeile dazu auffordern, unsere herkömmlichen Gedankenmuster zu zerbrechen. Das Interview von der Comic-Con birgt einen Anschlussgedanken (der das Ganze jetzt wohl noch verwirrender gestaltet:) Damon Lindelof: Es ist interessant, dass du nach der Zeit fragst, weil … du weißt schon … du gehst grundsätzlich davon aus, dass sie dort waren, weißt du, vorausgesetzt, dass sie dort waren. . Menge murmelt, irgendjemand sagt "Oh, nein." Ich würde sagen, am Ende von Staffel 3 … diese ganz andere Idee… Carlton Cuse: Hör sofort auf, Damon, hör sofort auf. Damon Lindelof: Also, ich wollte nur… Carlton Cuse: Hör sofort auf. Nee, nee, nein. "dass sie dort waren, weißt du, vorausgesetzt, dass sie dort waren" Davon ausgehend, dass dieses Gespräch nicht inszeniert war, um die Zuschauer auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken, sondern dass Lindelof sich tatsächlich beinahe verplappert hätte, kann man sich folgendes überlegen: Vielleicht erfahren wir noch, wie sich die Losties in ihren eigenen Vergangenheiten beeinflussen, um sich quasi selbst dazu zu bringen, Flug 815 zu nehmen. Oder anders gesagt, vielleicht wird die Geschichte auf der Insel noch einmal neu geschrieben werden, nachdem die Vergangenheit in manchen Punkten verändert wurde.